A liquid crystal display (LCD) has many advantages such as a thin body, saving power, no radiation, etc., and allows for broad applications. In the current market, most LCDs are backlight LCDs, and a backlight LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that disposing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates, changing the directions of the liquid crystal molecules by applying an electric field to circuits of the glass substrates so that the light from the backlight module is refracted to generate images.
In current technology, the liquid crystal display panel needs to be inspected for the yield rate by means of a short bar technology before the liquid crystal display device is assembled, so as to inspect whether the liquid crystal display panel has defective pixels (MURA) or bright dots (DIT/LINE) by means of the short bar technology. For example, at a data side of the structure, each of the signal lines 11 (i.e. R/G/B signal lines) is correspondingly connected to each of the test lines 12 through ITO (Indium tin oxide). After connecting, the test lines 12 can be introduced outward to connect with the corresponding probe 13 for yield inspection, as shown in FIG. 1a. After inspecting, the LCD signal lines 11 are cut off by laser so as to disconnect from the test lines 12, i.e. disconnect from the inspection system, as shown in FIG. 1b. After completing the yield rate inspection, the signal lines 11 are soldered within a bonding area 14, and then the display panel can be operated normally.
In practice, however, the current inspection system is discarded after completing a yield rate inspection so that the production cost is increased.